Lost, But Not Alone
by SupernaturalFreaks13
Summary: Sam & a friend get lost in the woods,on a stormy night,& to make matters worse, they are being hunted,by an unknown evil.Will Dean be able to find them before the evil does?Complete!
1. Prolouge

**Title: Lost But Not Alone**

**Author(s): Rebecca(Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13) and Megan (Cashmere180) which creates Supernaturalfreaks13 our joint account.**

**Characters**

_**Sam Winchester: 13 **_

**_Dean Winchester: 17_**

**_Connor Daniels: 17_**

**_Marie Daniels: 12_**

**Storyline:** Sam is thirteen and in the eighth grade, he has no friends, except for a spunky, trouble-making, twelve year old, seventh grade girl named Marie Daniels. One day she gets into a lot more trouble then usual, and runs away, and Sam, knowing the one place she goes when she runs, follows. But this time she runs further and further, until the two are completely lost, and to make matters worse, it is storming and they are being hunted.

Dean gets to the school like always, to pick up Sam, but discovers that his brother has ditched, and has been missing since lunch. He meets another boy his age, Connor Daniels, who has also discovered that his sister is missing as well. The two get to talking and learn a little about each other, and search together for their missing younger siblings, but will they find them in time, before the evil that lives in the woods finds them first.

_**Author's Note:** This is just a story we came up with while in Gym class. It's just the outline, but review and tell us if this is a story worth writing. Until chapter 1 (hopefully)_


	2. Middle School

**Author's Note- Here is the first chapter. We hope you all enjoy it we had a great time writing it. Please R&R. Many people have read it and not very many review it. We take anonymous reviews too. Please leave a review even if it just says, _'good work'_ or _'I like it.'_ Anyway sorry for that, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS  
**

**Chapter One – Middle School Is Almost Like Hell.**

It was any other normal day well as normal as it could get for Sam Winchester. His father was off on another _'hunt'_ and he was left at home with his older brother Dean. As he walked into his homeroom class on Monday he instantly wished it was Friday. Sure he liked to learn but he didn't like the people in his school except one person, and that person was one year his junior, and only in two of his classes gym and well lunch, if you want to count that as a class,  
That person was Marie Daniels, a spunky, trouble-making, twelve-year-old girl. Marie was Sam's best and only friend and the other guys at school would not let him forget this.

"Hey Sammy, where's your girlfriend?" Cameron Michaels taunted him as he walked into first period.

Sam glared at him. "Grow up." He sneered. Cameron started to make kissing noises at him.

You see Cameron and Sam used to be some-what of friends when they were in the 5th grade back in elementary school but ever since they started middle school Cameron had joined in with a new crowd that Sam wanted nothing to do with and it wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh are you sad because your little sevie girlfriend isn't here to defend you?" Cameron replied with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you." Sam whispered right before the teacher walked in.

meanwhile at the same time in a different class room Marie Daniels had just entered her first period class late yet again. She had waited outside for the teacher to her back and she had sneaked into her usual seat in the back.

"Where were you Daniels? Necking that idiotic boyfriend of your again?" a girl with green eyes and black hair that was no one other than Brooke Reynolds teased.

"No, but at least both him and myself have a G.P.A. higher than a three year old like yourself Brookie dear." Marie said with a sarcastic tone and her classic smirk. Ever since Marie had moved to Kansas back in the 5th grade Brooke Reynolds had mad it her mission to hate Marie. Brooke just glared at Marie and continued on. Marie sighed and headed for her second hour class, the only thought on her mind being Gym class when she would get to see her friend again.

As Marie entered the big gymnasium after getting changed into her gym outfit she looked at the far corner where her gym class was suppose to line up she headed over there and walked faster when she spotted Sam. For them gym was the only class that had both seventh and eighth graders in the same classes.

She walked up to Sam who was turned the other way she put her hands on his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Sam smiled. "Uh, Santa Clause?"

Marie snorted, and moved in front of Sam, uncovering his eyes. "It wasn't Santa Clause, yesterday, it wasn't him today, and it won't be him tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I can hope can't I?"

"Whatever floats your boats Sam whatever floats your boat" Marie said with a smile on her face. "You dad still away on his business trip?" she asked.

"Yup, just like always. I'm left with Dean." Sam said with a sigh.

"You know I'm gonna have to meet your brother one day and see if he as bad as you say he his." Sam smiled.

"Or is it you just like complaining about something?" Marie continued.

Sam shrugged. "Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your mom?"

"Oh that. I don't know where she is. Nothing new, but I don't need her. I got Connor and my best friend. That's you by the way. So you're pretty much stuck with me." Marie said not really affected by the absence of her mother.

"Alright class line up. Today we are going to play some tennis." The tall, gray-haired coach said with a smile. Practically everyone in the class groaned. They all hated tennis.

"Yeah, I know I know. Just pick a partner, a ball, and a racket, then I'll assign you to a court."

Sam and Marie did as they were told, and to their delight, they were paired with their arch enemies, Brooke Reynolds and Cameron Michaels.

Marie's face, that previously had a smile on it, changed to a frown the instant she looked at the court they were to going to play on and saw Brooke and Cameron.

She sighed and started walking towards the court when she looked up at the ceiling and said, "The hell did I do to deserve this kind of torture."

"I'd like to know the same thing." Sam said also frowning.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Brooke taunted them.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Jackass of the year. How've ya been Brookie? What about you Camie?"

"You guys gonna go make out after class?" Cameron taunted, after glaring at Marie.

Sam glared. "Man, what's your problem? You and Brooke hang out just as much as the two of us do."

"Yes well, one: I have other friends and, two: she's a sevie, plus a girl sevie. I mean, at least make your one and only friend a guy. I mean what are you, a homo?"

Marie snorted. "She's a sevie also," Marie said pointing towards Brooke, "and it'd be the other way around, dipshit. Everyone would think they were butt buddies, or something."

Brooke and Cameron where stumped they didn't have a comeback towards the others.

"Just serve already." Sam said.

Cameron glared at Sam then served, fast and hard, catching Sam off guard, so it hit him square in the face. He dropped his racket and held his eye with his hand.

"You asshole!" He screamed at a hysterical Cameron.

"It was an accident." He replied still laughing.

"The hell it was." Marie shouted back, going to Sam's aid.

"Aw, come-on Winchester, stop being such a pussy."

_'That's it.'_ Sam thought he had enough of this, then got up off the ground and charged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Sam!" Marie screamed. Then Brooke jumped on top of Sam, who had pinned Cameron to the ground. Marie then charged at Brooke, knocking her down as well.

"Let go of me you dumb bitch!" Brooke yelled as she pulled Marie's hair out of the pony tail. Marie slapped her across the face twice.

"Who are you calling dumb Reynolds? You probably would still be in the 4th grade if your daddy hadn't paid off all the damn schools!"

Cameron and Sam wrestled each other on the floor. Cameron had pinned down Sam for a moment and got two good punches when Sam kneaded him where it hurts and Cameron groaned and Sam punched him as he fell to the floor.

"Hey you four stop it!" They heard the Coach Reilly, but didn't make a move to obey.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" That wasn't Coach Reilly. All four immediately stopped, still on the ground, and looked up to see Coach Goodrich standing over them.

"Get up." She said angrily. They did immediately what they were told. Reilly and Nygard were alright, it was Goodrich and Whitson they had to look out for.

"What in the world is going on?" Coach Whitson asked as she walked towards the four. Everybody in the gym had slowly stated to notice the fight and now they where openly staring at the group.

"Hey, they started it we where just using self defense." Marie said, while wiping the blood from her lip.

"No way! You started Daniels! You and Winchester started the whole thing." Brooke said pointing at Marie. "They started Coach not us I swear!" Brooke yelled looking slightly panicked at the coaches.

Marie make an unlady like snort and said, "Yeah right and I'm the queen of England."

"That's it, Daniels, Winchester, my office now!" Coach Goodrich yelled.

"But it was them." Sam argued.

"Now!" Goodrich yelled again and pointed.

Sam and Marie hung their heads, and followed the coach to her office. Marie heard Brooke chuckle as they walked past, and lunged at her, but Sam caught her at the last second and pulled her along.

Cameron and Brooke chuckled again, and this time Coach Whitson glared at them.

"I want you two in my office." She said sternly then led them away as well.

"Alright kids, nothing to see here." The remaining two coaches yelled to the circle of bystanders.

Sam and Marie where now in the principals office sitting in two chairs in front of the desk while the Principal was standing on the other side.

"You both now that you are in very deep trouble correct, for starting a fight..." Principal Dill said as she sat down in her chair.

"We didn't start it. That Cameron Michaels was taunting us and he purposely hit Sam in the face wish the tennis ball! They should be up here not us." Marie started.

"Ms. Daniels I suggest that you remain quiet considering your record of misbehavior." The principle looked down at a clipboard in front of her just as Marie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well you two, I just can't belie your behavior especially with the holidays coming up. I'll have to suspend you for five day." Principal Dill said.

"What! Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking. Can't you give me on campus suspension or something at all?" Marie asked with a look of panic on her face.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Daniels, but you have left me no choice. You're lucky I haven't expelled you yet." she said giving Marie a stern and disappointing look. Now we will need to call you parents."

"Uh, my dad is out of town." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah and my mom is somewhere sleeping around." Marie said looking at the floor with concentration.

"Ok then, we'll call your older siblings. Your brother is Connor Daniels correct Ms. Daniels?" Marie just nodded. "And yours is Dean Winchester correct Mr. Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said turning his away from looking at his friend who had suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Alright then I will call them. Both of you go get your belongings from you lockers and go to the front office to wait for your brothers.

"But they won't get out until 3:00 p.m. it's barely 12:00p.m." Sam started

"Then I guess you will be sitting up there for three hours won't you Mr. Winchester. Now if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make." Principal Dill said and both Marie and Sam walked out of her office and into the hallway of their school. Everyone was still in class.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff met you back here ok?" Sam asked, Marie all she did was nod. "You ok?" he asked

"huh, um yeah see you in a few minutes." Marie said suddenly getting out of her daze she had apparently been in and headed in the opposite direction of Sam.

Sam was waiting for Marie to meet him outside of the office door and he had been waiting for a while so he sighed and decided he would go to her locker. As he got there he saw her finish emptying out her locker into her backpack.

"Hey, it's only going to be a week I think you can leave your stuff here you know." Sam said attempting to lighten the mood. Marie turned around and she looked like she had been crying.

"I'm just taking it all now so I won't had to come back later."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother said if I got into trouble one more time that she would send me away to live with my grandparents."

Sam smiled. "How bad could that be?"

"My grandmother is firkin insane and my grandfather is senile. Believe it can get really bad." She shuddered, and then smiled. "So I'm going to go away for a while." She said her voice and smile soft and sad.

Sam felt his stomach drop. "No. Marie you can't go." He said quickly. She just looked at him. Then the principal came out of her office.

"Alright, enough chit-chat you two, get back inside." The two looked at her, then back to each other.

"See you later Winchester." And with that, she took off running towards the front entrance. Sam saw Miss Dill go for her walkie-talkie.

"We got a runner!" She screamed into it, and then looked to Sam. "I said get in here!"

Sam stood frozen in his spot, then without thinking twice, he took off in the same direction Marie had gone. He knew she was already out. When she wanted to, she could really run. Sam wasn't worried about himself getting caught. He had been running from big scary things all his life, and if there were two words to describe the two security guards chasing him now, it was big and scary. The only thing that really worried him was Dean. Sam knew he wouldn't come back without Marie, and the thing about Marie was, once she had her mind made up, there was no changing it.

_'I might never be coming back'_ He thought as he ran from the hell that was school, unaware of the fact that the place he was running too was a bigger, scarier hell in itself.


	3. Three Messages From the School

**_Author's Note – Please R&R! We hope you like this chapter._**

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Three Messages From the School**

Dean felt his cell phone vibrate during class continuously finally after the bell signaling it was the end of class. Thankfully Dean had lunch next. He walked out of class and headed towards his locker he threw his books in it carelessly and opened up his cell phone to see he had three new voicemails. He looked at the number, two voicemails were from Sam's school, and one was from Sam. He stood staring at the phone a minute.  
_  
__'Why would Sam's school call me? Sam doesn't get in trouble. Wait a minute. Why would Sam call me? In the middle of a school day? Something isn't right.'_ He thought, closed his phone, and then ran out of the school, feeling around in his pocket for the keys to the Impala. As he sat down in the car, he dialed his voicemail, attempting to listen to the messages.

**_First Message:_ _"Hello Mr. Winchester, this is Coach Goodrich, I'm from Sam's school, and I just wanted to inform you that he was involved in a fight during Gym, um, as soon as you get this message can you please call me back at this number. Thank You."_**

Dean stared at his phone in disbelief. Sam wasn't like that. He was a more "ask questions first, shoot later" not the other way around. Dean sighed and started driving towards Sam's school while listening to the other messages.

**_Second Message_**: A female voice said, _**"Mr. Winchester this is principal Dill at Deer Mountain Middle School. There has been a...incident at the school involving your brother Samuel, please call me as soon as possible." **__  
_  
Dean sighed, and then reluctantly pressed the button, so he could listen to Sam's message.

**_Third Message:_** Sam' voice was shaky and low: **_'Hey Dean it's Sam, listen, you might not be seeing me for a while. I can't really explain it right now, I just don't want you and Dad to worry about me. I'll be fine. See you later.' _**And with that the message ended, leaving Dean staring at his phone, sheer panic and rage for his little brother running through him. He leaned his head down on the steering wheel, hands shaking, deciding whether or not to go and find Sam and beat the holy crap out of him for trying to leave him like that, or go into the office and find out what had gone on before his little brother went A-wall.

**676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676**

After calming himself down Dean climbed out of the impala and slammed the car door, he headed straight for the front office of the school. He opened the door and saw a guy that looked around his age standing in front of the secretary's desk. "What do you mean you lost my little baby sister!" he said in a panicked voice. "How can you lose a kid? It's a school they can't go anywhere unless you guys leave the building doors unlocked." the man that Dean didn't know what his name was. "Mr. Daniels, pleasure to see you again. Now if you could please stop interrogating my staff and have a seat in my office we are stilling waiting for Mr. Winchester to arrive." Principal Dill said walking out of her office.

Dean raised his hand slightly and said, "Uh I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother."

"Ahh Mr. Winchester nice of you to grace us with your presence.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, Sure."

"Please have a seat." The principle motioned to a chair next to Mr. Daniels. Dean walked over and sat silently.

"Now boys, as you have been informed, we had an incident earlier here, involving your younger siblings."

"Yeah, yeah, just cut to the chase already. What happened and where the fuck is my brother?" Dean said, glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Mr. Winchester, please watch your language. Now, Marie and Sam were involved in a fight today in Gym class,"

Connor, Marie's older brother scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "You're kidding right? Those two are like attached at the hip." He stated, remembering his sister always talking about her friend Sam.

"Yeah, why would they get into a fight with each other?" Dean asked, remembering Sam always talking about a little girl named Marie.

"No, no, you've misunderstood me. You see, the two of them got into a fight with some other kids." Mrs. Dill said and then chuckled nervously.

Dean and Connor both sensed that the principal wasn't telling them everything.

"Ok so they got into a fight. How much trouble are they in?" Connor asked and glanced out the doorway of the office looking for his sister, she was no where in site.

"Well they will be having a 5 day suspension, as soon as..." Ms. Dill stopped.

"Ms. Dill what aren't you telling us?" Dean asked Ms. Dill was about to start when a uniformed officer tapped on the open door and said, "Ms. Dill sorry to bother you but e just finished looking around the school for those two runaways. They aren't anywhere in site. We still need to take a statement from you when you have the chance."

Dean and Connor both froze, glaring at the principle.

"You didn't..." Connor growled.

Mrs. Dill gave them an apologetic look, telling them that their guess was correct.

"You lost my brother!" Dean shouted standing and knocking over his chair in the process. While at the same time Connor yelled, "You lost my little sister!"

Mrs. Dill jumped back slightly as both if the men's chairs on the other side of her desk hit the floor.

"I'm sorry. We are doing the best we can do to find them." Ms. Dill said.  
**  
****67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767 **

It was getting darker and darker, even though it was only around 5:30, it was winter, clouds were moving in, and they were getting deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Marie! Wait up! Marie stop!" Sam yelled as he finally caught up to Marie who had stopped running and walked fast. He grabbed her by the arm firmly but not too hard, just to make sure she would listen to him for a moment.

"Sam I can't stop I have to get away from here ok? Just go back to school as soon as I figure out where I'm going I'll call you ok? I just have to get away from here." Marie said fighting back tears that started to swell in her eyes.

"No, either we both go back, or we don't go back at all, got it?" He said forcefully.

She stared at him for a moment. "Your a really great friend, you know that Winchester?" She said quietly. Sam just smiled.

"Can we at least rest for a minute?"

Marie sighed. "Yeah, fine." The two friends looked around, then walked over to a large tree and sat down. Sam pulled out a water bottle, taking a quick drink, then passing it to Marie. Afterwards the two lay back on the soft forest floor, their arms behind their heads, and soaked in the peaceful calmness. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the dead silent, when they heard a rustling near-by. The two shot straight up, looking around suspiciously. The rustling came to a stop, only to be followed by an eerie wind, which seemed to be whispering hauntingly to them.

"What the hell was that?" Marie whispered.

Sam looked around, swallowing slowly. "I don't think we're alone."

Suddenly they felt a gust of wind pasted behind them. They both looked at each other.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell us what you think and Ideas are always welcome. Sorry it took so long to update._**


	4. 100 acres just like Winnie the Pooh

**

* * *

Author's Note – We hope you like this. It might be a little short but we think if we type shorter chapters we end up updating faster. Please R&R!****

* * *

Chapter Three – 100 acres just like Winnie the Pooh**

Dean shook with rage, putting everything he had into not beating the living daylights out of the snobby principle in front of him.

"What happened?" He asked her through a clenched jaw.

She smiled nervously, her voice shaky. "Well you see, Sam and Marie had bee brought down to my office, and I had explained to them the consequences for their choices, and I told them to go get their stuff from their lockers and meet me back at the office, when I got there the two were standing a few feet away, arguing or something, then Miss Daniels took off, I yelled at Sam to get in my office before calling security, then before I knew it he was running off campus as well. If you two will just please sit tight over there, the sheriff department is coming, and they would like to talk with the tow of you and your parents." She motioned to the two seats the older brothers had been sitting in previously.

Connor glanced at the chair, and then turned his glare back to Miss Dill. "Fuck you. We'll find them ourselves." He clenched his fist, glanced towards Dean, then stormed out of the office. Dean held his glare at the woman a moment longer, and then followed the other boy to the parking lot.  
**_  
_****_67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767_**

Dean walked outside of the school and saw Connor standing in the middle of the parking lot looking around and saying, "Where would she go? Where would she go?"

Dean walked up behind the boy, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down dude, we'll find them."

Connor stared at Dean through worried eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Connor by the way."

"Dean and It's cool." Dean offered a smile, even though his stomach was twisting in knots with worry for his younger brother.

"They probably wouldn't split up, so if we find one kid, then the other kid shouldn't be far away. Right?"

Dean was about to answer him when a scream erupted from somewhere in the forest. The two older brothers froze, and then hesitantly looked toward the woods.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. Connor looked at him.

"Oh no."

Dean looked at the other boy, confused by his statement. "What?"

"The legend."

"Legend, what legend?"

Connor raised his eyes. "You've never heard?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't hear much around town these days. He usually went hunting with his dad and only went to school a few days out of the week. Not this time though. His dad and wanted him to stay with Sammy this time, and catch up on his school work.

"Well, what's the legend?"

Connor sighed. "Well, back in the late 1800s there was this guy, he was like, psycho. Seriously. He lived out in the middle of the forest behind this riverbank, and whenever hunters or curious little kids were in the forest and they reached the riverbank, they knew it was time to turn back, because if anyone crossed the riverbank onto the old man's territory, he would slice them up real good. They say that one Halloween night, there was one of the worst storms in history, the old man was outside during a flash flood, and the river swallowed him up whole. Apparently he's was still out there as a spirit killing anyone and everyone who went on his property.  
Of course nobody really believed in it until one Halloween in the 90's, a group of kids were dared to go through the woods to get to the supposedly haunted riverbank. It was haunted by an old serial killer who used to live on the other side of the riverbank in the late 1800s, and whenever someone from town went past the riverbank onto the killer's property he would slice them up real good. The bodies weren't found until the next Halloween when some other kids were about to go on the property. Well they found what was left of their bodies, the bones and some piece of bloodied clothes. The killer only attacks on Halloween night, which just happens to be oh, 10 hours from now."

Dean swallowed. The two boys looked at each other in a tense silence.

"Great. We have ten hours to find two little kids in one hundred acres of forest."

"How do you remember how many acres it is?" Dean questioned.

"I watched Winnie the Pooh as a kid." He said in total seriousness.

Dean gave him a weird look.

'What you never watched Pooh Bear?"

Dean shook his head.

"Dude, you really missed out."

Dean smiled, shook his head, then turned back too the forest. "Well, whatever. Two kids, one hundred acres. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."


	5. GRRRR

**Previously _-_**_ It was getting darker and darker, even though it was only around 5:30, it was winter, clouds were moving in, and they were getting deeper and deeper into the woods. _

_"Marie! Wait up! Marie stop!" Sam yelled as he finally caught up to Marie who had stopped running and walked fast. He grabbed her by the arm firmly but not too hard, just to make sure she would listen to him for a moment. _

_"Sam I can't stop I have to get away from here ok? Just go back to school as soon as I figure out where I'm going I'll call you ok? I just have to get away from here." Marie said fighting back tears that started to swell in her eyes. _

_"No, either we both go back, or we don't go back at all, got it?" He said forcefully. _

_She stared at him for a moment. "Your a really great friend, you know that Winchester?" She said quietly. Sam just smiled. _

_"Can we at least rest for a minute?" _

_Marie sighed. "Yeah, fine." The two friends looked around, then walked over to a large tree and sat down. Sam pulled out a water bottle, taking a quick drink, then passing it to Marie. Afterwards the two lay back on the soft forest floor, their arms behind their heads, and soaked in the peaceful calmness. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the dead silent, when they heard a rustling near-by. The two shot straight up, looking around suspiciously. The rustling came to a stop, only to be followed by an eerie wind, which seemed to be whispering hauntingly to them. _

_"What the hell was that?" Marie whispered. _

_Sam looked around, swallowing slowly. "I don't think we're alone." _

_Suddenly they felt a gust of wind pasted behind them. They both looked at each other._

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - Grrr...**

"I think maybe we should get out of the woods." Sam said, looking around uneasily.

Marie nodded shakily. "I think your right." The two turned around to run the way they had come, when something from the trees above them fell.

Both of them screamed and ran back a little ways before stilling.

Sam took a step forward and squinting his eyes trying to see what had fallen, since it was covered by the branch that had also fallen. "What the hell is that?" He whispered turning to Marie who just shrugged. Slowly the two inched forward, stopping only a few feet in front of the object.  
Marie grabbed a stick and poked it, it didn't move, "Well whatever it is it isn't alive."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Simple it didn't twitch when I poked it. Now you can go see what it is." Marie said. Sam's eyes widened a little.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because your the boy, now I'm not one to usually to be the whole damsel in distress. But right now I am." She smiled. Sam glared at her for a minute, then rolled his eyes and stepped towards the branch. Hesitantly, he kneeled in front of it, reaching his arm out and moving the leaves aside. Finally seeing what had fallen, he yelped, scrambling backwards.

"Oh God that's..." Marie said in horror. She turned around, putting her hands behind her head and took a deep breath.

Sitting peacefully in front of the two terrified teens, was an old dirty and disgusting shoe with the calf of someone's leg still in it. Sam had stepped back the second he saw what it was.

"What the hell? Who would do that?" He asked out loud to Marie and just in general then he whispered to himself. Marie turned back around, staring down at the dismembered calf bone and shoe.

"Or what…" She whispered, not taking her eyes.

Sam looked up at her, eyes widening.

"What did you say?" He asked quickly.

She looked up at him. "What could have done this."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just this old legend. I guess the ghost of an old time serial killer who used to live out here, is still here, and if you step one foot on his land, your as good as dead."

"Well that's just a wonderful story to tell Marie!!!" Sam said, but he tried to remain clam, because he knew that certain things that are supposed to be legends aren't just legends but real. Marie shrugged.

"I hadn't realized we went over the bridge over the creek already but I guess we did."

Sam let out a shaky breath. "What are we going to do?"

"I say lets get the fuck out of here, back to the main road." She looked around. "Great just great. We have three ways to choose from."

Sam turned around just as another breeze came by. It was just as eerie and cold as the first, but this one carried with it a series of cynical sounding whispers.

"You can't run your mine now." They said. The two teens turned to each other, eyes wide.

Sam swallowed. "I think it's about time we run." He whispered. Marie nodded then the two darted off to the right, hoping to God it was the way out.

Over there it looks like a clearing." Sam said as they continued running, they ran off the path towards the clearing and saw a large, two-storied cabin, looking to be hundreds of years old. Some windows were dusty and full of cobwebs, and others were shattered. There were three steps leading up to the porch, which looked as if they would break any minute. All in the entire cabin seemed pretty normal, except for one thing. Over the old, rotting wooden door, was a smear of fresh human blood, making the younger teen's own blood run cold.

"Sam?" Marie asked her voice small and scared.

"Yeah?" Sam's own voice shook.

"I think we ran the wrong way." Marie said slowly backing up away from the house, Sam doing the same, when they heard a roar like noise they turned away from the house and they saw a mountain lion.  
**  
****67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767**

"Well, then I guess we better get started. Come on." Connor waved his arm, gesturing Dean to follow him.

Dean stood still.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, a few feet up.

"Uh, I have a car." Dean said and then pulled out his keys smiling, a smile Connor returned.

"Sweet."

Dean led Connor to the car, and then fired up the engine.

"Dude, love the car." Connor said, running his hand across the dashboard, then strapping in. "So what's the plan?"

Dean was silent for a minute before turning to the other boy. "We find the two little hell monkeys, and then beat the holy crap out of them."

"Sound good to me." Connor says and Dean drives out of the school parking lot and follows Connor's directions to get to the entrance of the woods.


	6. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!

**Author's Note – Hey everyone this is Rebecca. We (me and Megan) are so sorry for not updating sooner. But I sprained my wrist so that's been an issue and we have been really busy, school work sucks!!!! Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to read the feedback.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – You Can Run But You Can't Hide**

CCR's Bad Moon Rising had filled the impala for the past minute or so, both boys deep in thought, thinking about their younger siblings.

_'When I find Sam I swear I'm gonna beat the living day lights out of him!!'_ was going through Dean's mind while Connor's where more along the lines of , _'Damn it, I promised Stacey(his mother) that he wouldn't lose Marie again, Especially after that little incident last year.' __  
_  
Both were pulled out of their thoughts and brought back to reality when they heard,

"We are sorry to interrupt this song, with important news information. Earlier today two valley middle school students went missing. Samuel Winchester and Marie Daniels, if you have any…" the voice said on the radio but was cut off as Dean snapped the radio knob and turned it off, Connor looked at him for a moment then back at the road. "Turn here, turn here!" he said pointing to a dirt pathway on the side of the road, Dean made a sharp turn, tires squealing.

Dean sighed angrily when the car was back in control. "Thanks for the head start." He muttered. Connor just looked at him and shrugged.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Dean looked over and rolled his eyes. "So where to now?"

"Just keep going straight for about two miles then turn right." He sighed. "And hurry, man. I know we joke around, but I really would like to bring my sister home safe and in one piece." he said quieter.

Dean felt his stomach churn at the idea of finding Sammy anything but safe and sound, and Marie too for that matter.

"Yeah, me too" Dean said in a small voice. For the next few moments the car was overcome in an eerie silence. Finally Dean couldn't take it any longer.

"So I guess they gotta be pretty good buddies if they are running away together." He commented.

Connor smiled. "Yeah, the best."  
**_  
_****_67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767_**

"I think we ran the wrong way." Marie said slowly backing up away from the house, Sam doing the same, when they heard a roar like noise they turned away from the house and they saw a mountain lion.

Yelling they ran into the old cabin and slammed the front door shut, putting things in front of it and going towards the back wall. Apparently the mountain lion took this as a 'hey you big ugly cat, come eat us, we taste good', and followed the two, barging and clawing at the door.

It continuously rammed itself into the door, and Marie screamed, as it started knocking over the chairs and table they had out in front of it.

"Come-on, get away from the door and windows!" Sam screamed, grabbing her and hauling her further back into the house.

"Here up the stairs so maybe we can see where it is." Marie said and ran up the stairs hearing the mountain lion clawing against the side of the cabin. The two teens raced up the stairs of the old cabin, then ran into the nearest door on the right. It was a small room containing only an old wooden wardrobe, and a tiny window on the back wall. Marie backed up all the way into the room, while Sam shut the door.

Marie let out a shuddering breath and sank to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "We shouldn't be in here. We're going to die."

Sam scrunched his face up in confusion. "What? What do you mean?

"We're in his house. He's in here with us. I can feel it."

Sam was quiet a minute, remembering the legend. "No. No. We aren't going to die. We're going to get out of here. And...And my brother, my brother is looking for me I know it. We-we're going to be okay." He sounded like he was not only trying to convince Marie, but himself as well.

"I so hope your right Sam I really hope your right." She said, burying her head in her knees. He stood silently for a moment, and then moved slowly towards his friend. He dropped down beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, no emotion showing on her face.

"I hope I'm right too." He whispered. She nodded lightly.

A half hour passed, and they slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep. When they awoke, it was fully dark, and the lack of pounding on the door told them the giant cat had given up. In fact, it would have been totally silent, if it weren't for the slow, heavy footsteps moving up the stairs and then they heard in a deathly voice, so soft you almost couldn't hear it. "You can run but you can't hide."

**_Author's Note- Hope you guys liked it!!! The last line came to me while I was listening to 'Things go bump in the night' By: Allstars_**


	7. Little Closet Chats

**_Author's Note – Yes we know it's very short but we wanted to update fast so here you go please review._**

**

* * *

Chapter Six – Closet Chats**

Sam and Marie sat still, frozen against the wall, listening for any other noise. They heard it again, the heavy footsteps, only this time it was accompanied by a dragging noise, sounding like metal.

Marie inhaled deeply, then exhaling spilled out the words "Oh fuck Sam, we're going to die."

"No we're not. Come on!" Sam whispered and he opened another door in the room and it was a closet. "Quick get in here!"

They quickly crouched down in the small closet, careful not to make a noise.

"Fuck Sam, this is a dumb ass idea. Have you ever seen a horror movie?" Marie whispered after a moment.

Sam looked at her. "Will you quit with the profanity?"

"I cuss when I'm scared."

"So I've noticed but I'm a year older than you and yet you curse more than I do." Sam said as they both rested their backs against the back of the closet behind some old coats.

"Hey Sam, right now is so not the time to be arguing!!!!"

Sam was about to reply, when the footsteps suddenly stopped outside their door. Their eyes widened.  
**_  
_****_6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767_**

Dean screeched the Impala into the parking spot, and then jumped out of the car, moving immediately to the trunk.

"What the hell you doing man?" Connor asked. All Dean did was hand him a pistol, then shut the trunk. And moved towards the entrance path of the forest.

Connor stared at the gun in his hands for a moment. "Oh fuck yeah." He said, and then moved quickly to follow Dean.

"SAM!!!!!! SAM YOU OUT THERE?!" Dean yelled after they were into the woods. "Sam where are you?" he yelled again hoping that if he called out for Sam enough times he would get an answer. He didn't though.  
**  
****6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767**

The door flung open and standing in front of them was a man. He was old and scruffy looking, but had a strong build and was about 6'4, which was very intimidating to two scrawny middle-schoolers. He held an ax, the blade covered in what looked like fresh blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Sam and Marie yelled, Sam who was on his knees rammed into the man making him fall on top of them kind of, "Come on!" Sam yelled and Marie jumped over the man quickly and ran. The two teens darted down the stairs and nearly made it to the front door, when Sam bumped into the man again, and Marie bumped into Sam.

"How the heck did the bastard get down here so fast?" Marie wondered out loud. Sam had no time to answer as the ghost raised its empty arm, and swung, making both kids fly. The last thing both saw was the wall connecting with each others heads, hard.


	8. Big Brothers To the Rescue Part 1

**

* * *

Author's Note- We hope you guys like this chapter we started writing it right after we finished the last one but other things have gotten in the way of putting this up and since I'm home staying home today from school because I'm _(Rebecca)_sick I finished it up and am posting it, tomorrow there is no school and we are planning on finishing up the story, don't worry there's quite a bit more to it also. We were wondering what you guys would think about if we made a sequel, just having Marie and Sam a little older? Any thought? Please review. **We hope you guys like this chapter we started writing it right after we finished the last one but other things have gotten in the way of putting this up and since I'm home staying home today from school because I'm sick I finished it up and am posting it, tomorrow there is no school and we are planning on finishing up the story, don't worry there's quite a bit more to it also. We were wondering what you guys would think about if we made a sequel, just having Marie and Sam a little older? Any thought? Please review. 

**2nd Author's Note –** We are going to try and rewrite our sequel to 'Meet the Small Town Demon Hunters' story, it's under Rebecca's(Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13) account, you can find the link on our profile page thingy.

**-Rebecca and Megan**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Big Brothers to the Rescue Part 1 **

They heard a faint scream in the distance. Both Connor and Dean looked in the direction it came from then at each other and ran towards the scream.

_'No, Sam, no'_ was running through Dean's head as the two panic-stricken older brothers sprinted in the direction of the blood-curdling screams.

**_6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767 _****_  
_**  
There! right there look Dean it's a cabin come on!!!" Connor yelled after about running for 5 minutes, both boys ran into the cabin and saw what little furniture that was left in it smashed and broken. Then as they looked at one wall the saw blood, fresh blood. Seeing the blood on the wall made Dean's blood run cold.

"SAMMY?!" He yelled throughout the tiny cabin.

"Marie! Come-on kid, answer me!" Connor yelled. They both stood still, seeing if their frantic calls would be answered. They weren't.

**_67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767 _**

Sam was the first to wake up. And right when he did, he wished he had stayed asleep. His head hurt like a bitch, and from the looks of it, him and Marie weren't doing too good. The were both hanging form the basement ceiling by their wrists, and in front of them was a table covered in fun little torture tools, ranging from pliers, to box cutters.

"Oh boy, this is just great" Sam thought sarcastically, also wishing his brother and father were here. There was a little voice in the back of his head that told him he wasn't getting out of this one.

He swung a little and bumped into Marie, she slowly opened her eyes and yelped realizing the situation she was now in. "Oh well this is just great, ouch my head hurts badly!!!" Marie said then turned her head and saw Sam. "Sam, please just please tell me you have a plan to get us out of this mess?"

Sam looked down at the ground, not able to make eye contact with his friend. "Sorry, no." He answered quietly.

Marie sighed, and then said lightly, "Its events like this that really put a downer on your day."

Sam lightly smiled and softly laughed a little. "Tell me about."

"Hey Sam, I promise that if we ever get out of here I'll never runaway again... well at least not into the woods." She smiled.

"Well that's good." They were silent again, only for a moment. "Why do you wanna run anyway?" He looked at her, this time actually able to make eye contact.

She gave a smile, and sighed, actually sounding tired. "I don't know. I guess it's the way I feel when I run. It's like chasing a high. I feel so free, and then I have to go back to my mother, to my brother, to school, and I feel like I'm suffocating. You know what I'm saying?"

Sam thought for a moment, his breathe caught in his throat. She had just explained how he actually felt, only with the words changed a little. He felt suffocated in the life of being a hunter, and only wanted to breathe, if only for a moment. He gave her a quick smile.

"Why do you think I followed you into a haunted forest?"

A smile spread across Marie's face, "Well, because I'm your best friend and I'm just too darn cute, for you to lose!"

The two smiled at each other, forgetting about their situation for only a moment. Sam knew Marie was scared, even if she covered it up with sarcasm, cussing, and little smiles here and there.

The two broke eye contact as they heard the same heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, as their capturer returned to finish them off.

**_67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767 _**

"Ok we have to find them." Dean said and he started opening up doors and looking, walking through the kitchen and Connor went upstairs the next thing Dean knew was he heard a big thump and _"Oh shit!"_ coming from in the living room and found Connor lying on the floor on his back.

"What happened?"

"Big dead dude up the stairs caught me off guard, oh god I'm in pain!"

"Which way did the bastard go?" Dean asked. Connor looked up a little, pointing to a semi-hidden door in the far left corner of the old, moldy kitchen. Dean glanced at it quickly, and then moved forward to help Connor to his feet.

"Ok you go ahead I need to catch my breath." Connor said and Dean went ahead after the 'dead dude' as Connor had said.

**_67676767676767676767676767767676767_**

"Oh no!!! He's back!!!! We have to get out of here, like now!!!!!" Marie said as she heard footsteps above their heads. She started swinging back and forth side to side trying to get free, paying no attention to the fact the he wrists we now bleeding because of the wire wrapped around them.

"Marie stop, stop it!!!" Sam said trying to get her to clam down. Marie didn't stop, she kept swinging, and within minutes, the wire snapped, unable to hold the constant movement and she fell to the ground, wrists now bleeding heavily.

"Marie, quick hide!" Sam whispered urgently.

Marie glared at him. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Marie, you have too. Go get my brother." Sam pleaded, but Marie was already moving towards a pair of wire cutters which just happened to be lying on the table, even as the footsteps got louder and louder and closer and closer.

Marie ignored the very sharp and throbbing pain running up and down her arms and the fact that she was getting dizzy. She wasn't about to leave her best friend behind, _'He wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for me, it's my fault.' _kept going through her head, she tried to cut the wires but was too short. "Damn it, I have to get you out of here." Marie said and tears started going down her face and her heart started beating faster as the footsteps grew louder.

"Marie, please, you can get help." Sam pleaded again, but again Marie declined, reaching up, and trying desperately to grip the wire in the clippers. Finally she did, and after a few good cuts, Sam too dropped, wrists bleeding and everything. Unfortunately, their time had run out, and as they turned to leave, standing in front of them was the killer.

The killer just stood there, looking at the two, but when ever they took a step the killer did the same and smiled at them. The only thing separating them from the killer was a table that had the so called torture tools.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US!?!?" **Marie screamed out at the killer while leaning against Sam.

All he did was smile an evil smile, raising the ax which had never left his cold blooded, murdering hands.

Sam glared at him, then in the spur of the moment, pushed the table into the old man, and screamed at Marie to run. The whole scene was a blur, and neither Sam nor Marie knew where to run, so they just ran, following every instinct they had to get away, to get to safety, to find their brothers. Sam ran hard and fast until he felt his lungs could explode. He collapsed landing on the cold, unforgiving ground. He had managed to get out of the house, how, he didn't know, he just ran, hoping Marie would follow him, but when he looked around in the cold night, and even though it was pitch dark, he knew he was alone.

**_67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767 _**

Marie ran, which way, she didn't know. She heard Sam yell at her to run, and usually she wasn't to keen on following orders, but this wasn't a time to rebel. It was time to get the fuck out, or you r dead. Running was something she was good at, and she ran for what seemed like hours, and she could have run even more, but the lack of sound around her triggered something inside her head, and when she did stop to look around, she found her fear was indeed correct. She was alone.

"Uh oh... Sam!?" Marie said and yelled but in a whispering tone, "Sam you out there?! Sam!?" she heard the trees around her shake and she turned around frozen in her spot and waited for who over was going to appear. She couldn't move. Dean appeared. He had seen Marie with Sam a few times when Dean had to pick up Sam from school.

"Marie," Dean said, and Marie jus looked at Dean and her vision started to become blurry she looked down at her arms and it finally hit her that she had been bleeding the whole time and then everything went black.  
**_  
_****_676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767_**

When Marie woke up, she was laying on her back, Connor kneeling over her, concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily.

"You were being a fucking idiot, and decided to run the hell away again, that's what happened, you little dumb shit." Connor spat angrily.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too big brother." She said sarcastically. Her gaze then moved to her two freshly wrapped wrists, "What the hell happened here?" She asked.

"You weren't doing too good with the whole keeping the blood on the inside deal." Connor said.

"Yeah. We'll take you to the hospital as soon as we find Sam." Dean jumped in. "Where is he?"

Marie sat quietly for a moment, trying to remember. I don't' know. He tipped the table, and told me to run. I thought he'd follow me, and he probably thought I'd follow him."

"Was he bleeding as bad as you?" Dean asked fearfully.

Marie bit her lip. "It wasn't as bad, but still probably something we should be concerned about." She said in a small voice, shivering in the cold. Connor pulled off his sweat shirt, and roughly out it on over his sister's head.

"Dumb ass, why didn't you bring a jacket?"

Marie glared at him. "Sorry, I got a little distracted when the giant, ax yielding ghost of a serial killer tried to kill me, I must have forgotten to grab my jacket."

Connor was about to reply, when Dean shut him up. "That's enough. We need to find Sam. That thing is still out there, and if we don't find him fast, he'll either bleed out, or freeze." Dean felt he would be sick even at the thought of his little brother dying, but it was the only thing that kept Dean moving, was the fact that Sammy needed him.

Just the thought of that made Marie's blood run cold, she stood up and looked around. "Dean, where was I when you found me?"

"Over there why?" Dean asked

"Because seeing as that I was bleeding I'm thinking we follow the little trail back to the room where the killer was and follow the other trail which will probably lead us to Sam," Marie said and headed in the direction where Dena had pointed and started looking around, "Here this way come on we have to find Sam."

"Nuh Uh, kid, I go first. Besides you should stay here." Dean said, pulling her back behind him a bit, then walking in front of her and heading in the direction she pointed. Marie just walked behind him.

"I'm not staying here. It's **_MY_** fault in that this is happening in the first place and if anything happens to Sam I my fault to, so I'm coming with you!" Marie said.

Dean turned around to look at the 12 year old about to say something and when he saw the look of pure determination on her face that he was sure probably matched his, he sighed and said, "Fine, you can come." Dean started walking with Marie and Connor in tow.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – We hope you enjoyed this chapter more coming soon.

* * *

_**


	9. Big Brothers to the Rescue Part 2

_**

* * *

Author's Note –** Hey everyone sorry about our serious lack of update but it was the holidays. A family member of mine died, and school has been really hard, then getting a boyfriend then breaking up with him. Normal teen stuff, plus my computer crashed a week ago and we lost this chapter. So we both rewrote it. But Megan is in Michigan with her family right now. So it's just me Rebecca.** Tomorrow (January 13th) is my birthday!!!** Anyway enjoy and the previously part is just reminding you of were we left of with Sam.Hey everyone sorry about our serious lack of update but it was the holidays. A family member of mine died, and school has been really hard, then getting a boyfriend then breaking up with him. Normal teen stuff, plus my computer crashed a week ago and we lost this chapter. So we both rewrote it. But Megan is in Michigan with her family right now. So it's just me Rebecca. Anyway enjoy and the previously part is just reminding you of were we left of with Sam._

_**-Rebecca**_

**

* * *

Previously on Lost, But Not Alone -** _Sam glared at him, then in the spur of the moment, pushed the table into the old man, and screamed at Marie to run. The whole scene was a blur, and neither Sam nor Marie knew where to run, so they just ran, following every instinct they had to get away, to get to safety, to find their brothers. Sam ran hard and fast until he felt his lungs could explode. He collapsed landing on the cold, unforgiving ground. He had managed to get out of the house, how, he didn't know, he just ran, hoping Marie would follow him, but when he looked around in the cold night, and even though it was pitch dark, he knew he was alone.  
_**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Big Brothers to the Rescue Part 2**

Sam looked around looking for any sign of life around him but he found nothing. "Damn it!!" He cursed. He was scared. It was pitch black outside. He had no idea where he was, He was worried about Marie, there was a serial killer's ghost on the loose, and he was bleeding pretty bad, curtsy of the barbed wire binds he had been in only a few hours before. In the far distance the thought he heard Dean's voice calling for him, but just thought it was his imagination. He sighed and sat down leaning against a big old oak tree. Thinking, _'I'm gonna die out here. I just hope Marie is ok. Man I really care about her.'_ he closed his eyes he was getting dizzy and he was cold, when all of a sudden he jolted up at the sound of. "SAM!!!" "SAMMY!!!" The next thing he knew was that Dean and Marie were rushing towards him, Marie held back though to let Dean tend to Sam first. Marie looked around and saw all the blood covered on Sam's jacket, her breath got caught in her throat. She froze and a sudden wave of guilt waved over her. _'Sam could have died because of me. This is my entire fault everything that happened tonight is my fault. God Sam must hate me.'_ Marie thought and went to stand next to her brother she wrapped Connor's jacket around her small frame tightly as a big gust of wind came by. Dean wasted no time in getting to his bleeding brother. He rushed towards the smaller boy immediately pulling him into his arms tightly. He reached a hand up and cupped the back of Sammy's head.

"If you ever run off like that again, I swear kid, I will beat the living shit out of you." Dean whispered, and then squeezed the boy even tighter. Sam just buried his head into his older brother's chest. He had never been happier to see Dean then he was right now.

Connor looked at the two brother's hugging, then without really thinking, pulled his own sister closer to him. She looked up at him, confused. He stared back down at her, then with his voice void of any emotion said, "Don't you ever do that again either, you hear me?" It was a question that didn't require an answer, and the two just stood continued looking on to the two newly reunited brothers.

Dean held on to Sam a bit longer, and then reluctantly pulled back, running a hand through his little brother's hair. Sam shivered a bit, and Dean immediately shrugged off his jacket, kneeled down and wrapped it protectively around Sammy while ripping up an old bandana or something up to stop the bleeding on his wrists. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Dean asked. "Uh... long story." Sam said. "Hey you guys. You all know I am really happy that we are all together now but can we hurry the hell up and get out of these freaking' woods?!! Plus we have to get these too to the hospital." Connor said. Dean stood, keeping Sam in a one armed hug. "Yeah, your right. Let's book it." He said.

"Wait, we have to burn the cabin down before we leave." Sam said.

"Plus we have to burn the bridge so this won't happen again, because the current is too harsh for anyone to cross." Marie added.

Dean looked from a shivering and blood covered Marie to a shivering and blood covered Sammy. Neither where in the condition to run anymore in the cold weather and if anything happened to Sam, he would never forgive himself. He pulled Sam to him in a one arm hugged, shielding him against the harsh wind. "It can wait." He muttered.

"But..." both Sam and Marie started but both older siblings gave them, a  
look and Sam and Marie sighed and said."Fine." Dean looked around the clearing one more time. "Alright let's go." He said grabbing Sam and following Connor and Marie towards the car.

They finally got to the hospital, and were waiting room. They had been there  
for hours now and hadn't heard anything on Sam or Marie, which worried both brothers. They hadn't thought it would take this long to patch up a couple of wounds.

Connor ran a hand through his hair and went back up to the receptionist's desk yet again. "Uh excuse me do you have any word yet about Marie Daniels and Sam Winchester?" he asked.

"No, I still don't know anything please just sit and have a seat." the girl that was sitting at the desk said and went back to talking to someone on the hospital phone. Connor rolled his eyes and so did Dean who suddenly stood up and walked over the desk/counter next to Connor and hit the dial tone button thingy. He was glaring at the woman who was glaring back at him.

"Hey Listen lady either you get up off your lazy ass and find something out about my younger brother and his friend or I will go back there and find out for myself. Take your pick because I am with doing either one of these options."

The woman continued to glare and set the phone back on the cradle, then got up and disappeared behind the double doors Sam and Marie had been taken into a few hours before.

"Finally, I was just about to go insane." Connor mumbled. A few minutes later a doctor came out of the two doors with the woman following still sending glares there way as she pointed to Dean and Connor.

"Are you the family member of a Marie Daniels and Sam Winchester?" the slightly over middle-aged man asked.

"Yeah, are they ok?" both guys asked.

"Yes they are both in recovery right now. Whatever happened to them caused some severe bleeding and we had to do surgery to make sure none of the blood vessels were damaged. They are both very lucky. The boy more than the girl she had to get a few more stitches then he did. Personally to me it looked like they both tried to commit suicide." the doctor told them.

"They didn't!" Dean said and was about to get a second wind and start yelling at the doctor but Connor interrupted him and said "Can we go see them?"

"Yes, the Winchester boy is in room 115 and the girl is in room 118 both are down the hall and to your left." Both Dean and Connor bolted off down the hallway, only slowing when they reached their younger siblings rooms. Connor bolted on in, but Dean stopped momentarily outside of Sam's room. The fear of losing his brother was still fresh...too fresh.

**_Marie's Room_**Connor quickly entered the room but when he saw his little sister he stopped dead in his tracks. Marie was lying there with her eyes closed, her wrists bandaged up and her skin really really pale."Aw Marie... I am so stupid I never should have let this happened to you" he whispered he brought a chair right next to her beside and sat there. "Hey kid, you awake?""No I'm asleep and talking to you... also you're not stupid. Idiotic yes, stupid no." Marie said in a raspy voice, and with a small smile.

Connor returned the smile, suddenly feeling tired. "Scoot over a little, you are a handful to take care of," He stood up and motioned for his sister to scoot over in the bed, then climbed in beside her. "I remember when you were first born, ah those were they days, you didn't get into trouble."  
He said and laughed a little both smiling.

"Hey how's Sam?" Marie asked**_ Sammy's Room_**Sam was also asleep that's how Dean found him when he finally got the nerve to go into the room. _'It's my fault this happened to him I promised dad I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Oh shit dad!!! He is gonna kill me.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper coming from Sam.

Everything that had happened was flashing through Sam's mind it was like he was watching a movie and couldn't do anything except watch. "Sam! Sammy! Wake up it's ok!" Dean said and Sam opened his eyes and all images from before where gone. Dean hugged Sam and asked. "You ok?" Sam just nodded.

"Is Marie doing okay? Sam asked.


	10. Goodbye

* * *

Author's Note- Ok so sorry for again serious lack of updates, Anyway here is another and I think final chapter. Hope you like it. Also there might be a sequel to it where Sam and Marie are older.

-Rebecca (rnl1993)

P.S.: Also my screen names has changed to rnl1993 and please check out my supernatural story called The Journey Ahead.

**

* * *

**

_**Marie's Room**_

_Connor quickly entered the room but when he saw his little sister he stopped dead in his tracks. Marie was lying there with her eyes closed, her wrists bandaged up and her skin really really pale. "Aw Marie... I am so stupid I never should have let this happened to you" he whispered he brought a chair right next to her beside and sat there. "Hey kid, you awake?" "No I'm asleep and talking to you... also you're not stupid. Idiotic yes, stupid no." Marie said in a raspy voice, and with a small smile._

_Connor returned the smile, suddenly feeling tired. "Scoot over a little, you are a handful to take care of," He stood up and motioned for his sister to scoot over in the bed, then climbed in beside her. "I remember when you were first born, ah those were they days, you didn't get into trouble."  
He said and laughed a little both smiling._

"_Hey how's Sam?" Marie asked_

_**Sammy's Room**_

_Sam was also asleep that's how Dean found him when he finally got the nerve to go into the room. __'It's my fault this happened to him I promised dad I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Oh shit dad!!! He is gonna kill me.'__ His thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper coming from Sam._

_Everything that had happened was flashing through Sam's mind it was like he was watching a movie and couldn't do anything except watch. "Sam! Sammy! Wake up it's ok!" Dean said and Sam opened his eyes and all images from before where gone. Dean hugged Sam and asked. "You ok?" Sam just nodded._

"_Is Marie doing okay? Sam asked._

**

* * *

**

**Local Park**

It had been 3 days since the incident and both where out of the hospital and serving their 5 day suspension with each other hanging out at the local park. Both of them and with Dean and Connor had gone to the day before and burned both the bridge and the house down to the ground. Both Sam and Dean had gotten yelled at by John repeatedly for at least 2 hours when he got home the day before.

Sam and Marie where sitting next to each other on a bench and looking around.

"How are your wrists?" Sam asked, they both where wearing jackets so nobody would ask them what happened.

"Ok, I guess, what about yours??"

"There fine."

"So… my mom is home, she got home early today and we talked." Marie started.

"What happened are you going to leave??" Sam asked turning towards her. She hung her head down and nodded, they looked up and she had tears filling her eyes.

"Yea, she's sending me to live with my grandparents for 3 months." Marie said and Sam hugged her.

"Ah Marie" Sam said and held her tightly against him. She then pulled back and wiped her eyes. While same was trying very hard not to cry.

"But I guess it's not so bad, I mean we can talk on the phone and write to each other and then I'll be back in no time and everything will go back to normal." She said trying to see the bright side of things.

It was now Sam's turn to hang his head low and he shook, no it won't."

"What? Why are you saying that?" She asked

He at her and said. "My dad he is making us move away."

"What? No you can't go you're my best friend Sam!! We've been through a lot of things together."

"I have no choice in the matter Marie otherwise I wouldn't be going."

"When are you leaving??"

"Tomorrow night, you?"

"Two days from now." She answered while holding by tears.

"Well then I guess we will just have to hang out for the rest of the time I am here and do everything we usually do and love." Sam sighed.

"I guess so" Marie replied and sighed as well.

They spent the rest of the evening hanging out with each other, going to places were funny things had happened to them and reminisced about things. Until they were forced to go home.

_**The Next day**_

Sam and Marie where standing next to each other by a tree where they had first declared their hang out spot. They where carving their initials into the tree.

"So do you think you'll visit?" She asked.

"Probably. Hopefully, I really don't know." Sam said finishing up craving their names in the tree and putting his pocket knife away. "All done" Marie stood up for the ground and stood next to Sam. They both stared at it. _'M.D. & S.W. BFF 4 LIFE'_ it seemed so simple yet it meant so much to both of them.

"Ok so this will always be our place, how about every year we try to meet here on this day? You know it's just a silly idea. But…" Marie started.

"No I like that idea." Sam said while smiling.

"Good." Marie said smiling as well. Just then Sam's cell phone started ringing he answered it and then talked for a few minutes then shut it.

"That was Dean, we are leaving now." Sam said.

"Oh. Well I'll walk you to your house." Marie said.

"Yea ok." He said and put his arm around her shoulder. "You know now that I think about we do act like a couple sometimes." He said after a while. She looked up at him and said, "Yea I guess."

They were a few houses away from Sam's when Marie stopped. "Ok I can't go any further or I am gonna start crying and crying so I'm gonna say bye now." Marie said standing in front of Sam.

"Hey it's not goodbye, it's more of a see you later." He said

"Ok then see you later Sam, be safe and I will miss you."

"You too ok, don't go and get yourself killed while I am away."

"I won't." Marie said and hugged him. Then she pulled back and kissed him on the lips real fast and stood back while blushing slightly. Sam now had a really goofy grin on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked

"I just did that in case I never get the chance to for a long time is all." Marie said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then." Sam said and he leaned in and kissed her now, then pulled back. "I'll miss you Marie Daniels."

"And I'll miss you Sam Winchester." Marie said and hugged him one last time. He then sighed and started walking the rest of the way home and again had to fight the tears. While Marie let the flow done her face as she watched her best friend and the boy she had liked for a long time walk away and get into his father's car then drive off.

"Goodbye Sam." She whispered and then walked home to finish packing her own things.

_**THE END**_


End file.
